Looking Up
by Rosiiii
Summary: La siempre rebelde, problemática y fiestera Rosalie Hale, luego del ultimátum de su padre está decidida a andar por el buen camino. Y ahora que se mudó al pequeño pueblo de Forks con la esperanza de escapar de la antigua y alocada vida que llevaba, conoce al irresistible Emmett McCarty con quién inmediatamente comienza un tipo de relación amor-odio imposible de resistir...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **

Aceleré en mi motocicleta sintiendo el viento en mi cara, quería olvidarlo todo y ser libre al menos una vez en mi vida.

Pero lamentablemente mi situación actual no tiene nada que ver con ser libre, sino todo lo contrario, estoy siendo escoltada por el equipo de seguridad de mi padre hacia un internado en un pueblo llamado Forks.

Cuándo cruce un gran portón de hierro con unas letras enormes, supe de inmediato que había llegado:

Forks High

Me contuve de poner los ojos, el internado se llamaba igual que el pueblo, que gran novedad, pensé con sarcasmo.

Frené mi motocicleta para luego sacarme el casco y bajar de la moto.

Sonreí al notar que llamaba la atención de todos los parásitos hijos de papá que poseían autos carísimos.

A mi lado Sam el jefe de seguridad se aclaró la garganta.

-Señorita Rosalie – rodé los ojos dispuesta a escuchar sus órdenes o más bien las órdenes de mi padre. – El señor Marcus – comenzó Sam a explicar. – Pidió estrictamente que dejen todas sus pertenencias en su nuevo cuarto – fruncí el ceño dispuesta a protestar, pero Sam continuó cómo si nada. – Paul y Embry ya se encargaron de eso.

-Por supuesto – comenté poniendo los ojos. Ellos harían cualquier cosa que mi padre les pidiera, e incluso encerrarme en éste hospital psiquiátrico llamado internado.

-También dejaron su uniforme que debe usar todos los días a excepción del día viernes que puede asistir a clases como usted estime, su horario de clases está en su cuarto y los fines de semana los tiene libre – siguió Sam dándome las instrucciones. – Su cuarto es el 312 en el edificio 2 piso 3.

Lo mire con ojos desorbitados, 312... Sí yo tenía ese cuarto no me puedo llegar a imaginar cuantos estudiantes más asistían a este lugar.

-Sam - lo llamé tragando saliva con dificultad.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes darme un tiro en la cabeza y encerrarme en el maletero de tu coche? - pedí mirándolo con súplica.

El siempre serio Sam negó con la cabeza.

-No me pida cosas imposibles de hacer, señorita.

-Me llamo Rosalie – le recordé con disgusto. – ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor?

-Depende - dijo él arreglando su corbata.

-Dile a Marcus que lo odio por hacerme esto - masculle entre dientes mientras deslizaba la mochila por mis hombros.

-No se meta en problemas, señorita. Ésta es su última oportunidad – me recordó viéndome serio.

-Lo sé – asentí dando un gran suspiro, lo abracé por impulso pillándole desprevenido, cuándo me aparté él se encontraba sonrojado. - Adiós, Sam.

Me despedí a lo lejos de Paul y Embry otros de los gorilas de Marcus Hale.

Finalmente después de dar la vuelta tres veces a todo el recinto (No exagero), llegué al que sería mi cuarto. Y en cuanto vi la cama me lancé sobre ella sin dudarlo, con un suspiro de resignación miré al techo pensando en mis desastrosas 48 horas…

El sólo hecho de recordar el sermón más largo de mi vida, me provocaba dolor de cabeza.

La imagen de papá furioso entrando a la oficina de mi antiguo director era algo difícil de olvidar, tanto así que el cobarde director me dejó sola con el ogro de mi padre. Había sobrepasado todo el límite de paciencia, provocando la irá de Marcus y finalmente acabando encerrada en un maldito internado.

Vera tenía razón, debía pensar antes de actuar. Pero esa chica me había provocado y terminó pagando por ello. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

...

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, y para cuando desperté la hora en mi puto celular parecía burlarse de mí, 20:00 hrs...

Bajé hasta el comedor el cual se encontraba repleto de adolescentes hormonales los cuales al notar mi presencia me siguieron con la mirada mientras elegía mi comida, la que consistía de patatas con ensalada y un zumo de piña.

Luego de elegir mi comida divisé la única mesa libre al otro extremo del comedor, durante mi trayecto hasta la mesa aún tenían algunas miradas clavadas en mí. Y la verdad es que no me molestaba en absoluto que me miraran, es más reconozco que en algunas ocasiones me encanta ser el centro de atención.

De repente una chica de un rubio artificial se levantó de su mesa mientras yo pasaba junto a ella empujándome y provocando que su zumo se derramara directamente en mi comida.

-Lo siento – se disculpó cínicamente y sus amigas rieron.

Esto era realmente ridículo, pensé poniendo los ojos.

-Si claro – dije con sarcasmo.

Y otra vez actuaba sin pensar, di vuelta mi zumo en su falso cabello. Muy bien, lo reconozco soy un poco impulsiva, pero en mi defensa ella me provocó.

Continúe mi camino a la mesa libre, mientras la chica del zumo chillaba tras de mí; sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se esfumó cuando sentí que me agarraban del brazo volteándome y quedando frente a otra rubia falsa.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté tranquilamente retirando su mano de mi brazo.

-Pídele disculpas a mi hermana – exigió.

-¿Tu hermana? – me reí amargamente.

-Claro, discúlpate – exigió con voz cargada de odio puro.

-No quiero – me crucé de brazos desafiante.

La chica me miraba con odio a los ojos y yo por supuesto le devolví la mirada cargada de aburrimiento, en serio estaba perdiendo su tiempo jamás me disculparía.

Derramar el zumo en mi comida siendo que en alguna parte del mundo habían bebés, niños y familias que no tenían que comer, era un desperdicio y una gran pena.

-¡Rose! – llamaron a lo lejos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Peter – murmure entre dientes.

Mierda, de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser él.

-¿Se conocen? – preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa tan falsa que pareció más una mueca que una sonrisa.

-Sí, la conozco Tanya – explicó mi mejor amigo. – Ahora yo me encargo de ella – dijo refiriéndose a mí.

Rodé los ojos, nuevamente todo el mundo estaba atento a la llegada de Peter.

-Sólo ten claro que esto no se queda así – me amenazó viéndome con fiereza.

-Claro – sonreí con hipocresía.

Me senté en la única mesa libre dispuesta a escuchar lo que se me venía encima.

-¿Cómo pudiste Rosalie? – preguntó Peter sentándose junto a mí.

-Oh vamos ella me lanzó su comida – me defendí. – Además hay niños en África que no tienen que comer – expliqué.

-¡No hablo de eso! – me interrumpió Peter.

Ambos fijamos la vista en mi bandeja con la comida inundada por el zumo, alzamos la mirada al mismo tiempo e hicimos una mueca de asco.

-Hablo respecto a tu salud – fruncí el ceño ante el comentario de mi mejor amigo.

-Ya te enteraste – supuse sabiendo lo rápido que son los chismes en la alta sociedad Neoyorquina.

-No llegas a ningún lado con esa estupidez – habló escupiendo las palabras pero sin que nadie a nuestro alrededor escuchara.

-Mira es mí problema - me exalte. – Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

-Tu problema ¡Ja!, Rosalie enserio madura.

Así sin más se levantó de la mesa y me dejó sola, llena de rabia y sentimientos encontrados. Ni siquiera me había dejado explicar mi versión de los hechos.

Dejé la bandeja a un lado, ya no me iba a comer eso, y además mi apetito se había ido junto a Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Maldito despertador no sonó la alarma que había programado en la noche y me había quedado dormida.

Rápidamente me duché y vestí con el horrible uniforme el cuál necesitaba un arreglo al estilo Rosie. Finalmente en tiempo record había reinventado mi uniforme dándole un estilo único.

Mire la hora en mi celular, 9:00 hrs.

-¡Maldita sea! – me quejé, tendría suerte si alcanzaba a desayunar. La noche anterior no había cenado nada y cómo resultado de eso tenía a mis tripas quejándose.

Recorrí con la mirada la cafetería, no habían muchos alumnos aquí así que elegí cuidadosamente mi desayuno: cereales, tortitas, zumo y tostadas…

Con cuidado de no provocar un accidente caminé hasta mi mesa de la noche anterior que estaba totalmente deshabilitada.

Comencé primero con las tortitas que estaban estupendas, no tanto como las que hacía Vera, pero no me quejo.

¡Dios! había olvidado hablarle a Vera.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a mi lado. Genial, ahora no podría desayunar tranquila.

-Estás en mi puesto – dijo la chica mirándome sería.

La observe detenidamente, su piel estaba bronceada, tenía ojos negros y el cabello negro.

-He dicho que estas en mi puesto – me interrumpió obviamente cabreada a que ni me inmutase.

-Hay mucho puestos libres y tu nombre no está aquí – respondí centrando mi atención en los cereales.

La chica no discutió más por lo que supuse que se había marchado pero lamentablemente se sentó frente a mí.

-No te había visto en Forks antes – comentó mirando su hamburguesa.

_¿Quién mierda come hamburguesa para el desayuno?_ – pregunte internamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Soy nueva.

-Debí suponerlo – estiró su mano sobre la bandeja. – Me llamo Leah.

La estreche.

-Soy Rosalie.

-Entonces Rosalie ¿Qué haces en Forks?

Aquí es dónde tengo que responder diciendo:

Mi padre me odia, mis hermanos son unos idiotas, ok sólo uno aunque el otro es un antisocial. Vivo prácticamente con mi nana y me expulsaron de mi antiguo instituto por casi dejar calva a una chica y para rematar una caja enorme me aplastó dejándome inconsciente.

Me reí de mis propias divagaciones.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Lenn sin entender el porqué de mis risas.

Me fije en su rostro y me di cuenta de que tenía embarrada la cara con mostaza.

-Tienes mostaza en la cara – estallé inevitablemente a carcajadas.

Por un momento creí que la chica se molestaría y me golpearía pero increíblemente también se largó a reír.

Ya un poco más calmada me pregunta:

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

Mierda, había olvidado que tenía clases y no me sabía mí ridículo horario.

-Da igual te acompaño a los casilleros – prácticamente me saco a rastras de la cafetería y de paso abandonando mis tostadas aun sin comer.

…

Hoy al ser lunes compartí tres de cuatro clases con Leah, que sorprendentemente es muy agradable teniendo en cuenta que parece querer golpear a todos. Por lo mismo prometo nunca más juzgar a la gente, ya que también odio ser juzgada.

Abrí mi casillero para dejar los últimos libros del día cuando cayó un sobré rojo. Lo abrí detenidamente:

_**Elige bien a quién le hablas, te estamos vigilando.**_

_**Atte. Los Vulturis**_

No tengo ni la menor idea de quiénes son esos Vulturis, tomé la carta y la hice una bola lanzándola al fondo de mi casillero.

Vigilarme a mí, como si mi vida fuera muy interesante.

Cerré de un portazo mi casillero para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tal nena? – saludó sonriendo de lado.

Maldito arrogante, me gire para irme por el otro lado del pasillo. Pero el muy idiota de Peter me agarro del brazo deteniéndome.

-Perdóname – dijo viéndome realmente arrepentido. – Lo siento, debí haberte escuchado.

-Debiste haberme escuchado – le reclamé molestas. – Pero me dejaste sola sin siquiera escuchar mi explicación.

Detestaba discutir con Peter aunque la mayor parte del tiempo nos peleábamos, pero ahora la situación era distinta ya que ni siquiera me había dejado explicar lo sucedido.

Mi amigo se pasó la mano por el pelo, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente que estaba arrepentido.

-¡Dios! – exclamé frustrada.

-Llegue a pensar que te perdía Rose – susurró más para él que para mí.

Okey, no estaba entendiendo a que mierda quería llegar con esto.

-Peter – lo detuve. – ¿De qué mierda hablas?

-¿De qué mierda hablo? – me preguntó fulminándome. – Intentaste suicidarte…

No lo deje terminar.

-Hey, basta no sé de qué me hablas.

-Qué me dices de que te encontraron en tu habitación desmayada – me acusó.

Ah con que a eso se refería, me reí nerviosa.

-No estaba desmayada – expliqué riendo, Peter me fulminó y detuve mis risas. – Bueno, más o menos - puse los ojos. – Vera me pidió que le diera algunas cosas para la caridad y cuándo estaba sacando una enorme caja desde lo alto del ropero, ésta se me vino encima aplastándome contra el suelo y golpeándome la cabeza.

Peter suspiro aliviado para luego soltar una enorme carcajada.

-Sí que eres tonta Rosie – lo fulmine con la mirada y el ensanchó aun más su sonrisa.

-Hey – reclame dándole un empujoncito.

Conociéndome de toda la vida aun no entiende lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser...

-Estaba muy preocupado – dijo mientras me abrazaba. – No podría soportar el hecho perderte.

-Yo tampoco podría, Peter – lo abrace fuertemente.

Estar tanto tiempo alejada de Peter fue todo un caos, no tenía con quien hacer bromas y mucho menos salir de fiesta, además extrañaba mucho su compañía. Peter era mi mejor y único amigo, y sabía que siempre podía contar con él.

…

No entiendo cómo me dejé convencer por Lenny para que la acompañara a las evaluaciones para el equipo de vóleibol según ella era la capitana y necesitaba evaluar a su equipo.

En fin estoy en las gradas aburrida de como ver que se van pasando el balón sobre la malla de un lado a otro, pero lo reconozco las chicas son muy buenas.

-Hola – saludo alguien a mi lado llamando mi atención.

Me quedé paralizada al ver de quien se trataba, este chico sí que era guapo, su sonrisa era perfecta y su cabello rubio con un aspecto descuidado.

-Soy Jasper Whitlock – se presenta estirando su mano.

Estrechó su mano con la mía.

-Rosalie Hale – digo y él se lleva mi mano a los labios donde deposito un beso en mis nudillos.

-Es un placer conocerte Rosalie.

De donde salió éste, en el siglo 21 las personas no se saludan así y menos me saludan a mí, Rosalie Hale, medité.

_Tú solo tienes un amigo y con el resto no eres nada agradable _– recordó la maldita voz interior.

Seguí mirando a las chicas jugar, no lo sé pero este chico se me hace que lo había visto en algún lugar pero la pregunta es: ¿Dónde?

-¿Por qué no estás ahí jugando? – preguntó el tal Jasper.

-Yo sólo vengo acompañar a Lenn – me di de hombros.

-¿Lenn? – formuló la pregunta.

Jasper se tomó la barbilla buscando la respuesta en su mente, mierda sus gestos se me hacían muy familiares.

-No conozco a ninguna Lenn, no será Leah…

Magnífico he estado todo el día en compañía de una persona de la cuál se me olvida el nombre a cada medio segundo.

-Sí, es la misma – reí nerviosamente y él soltó una carcajada.

-También soy nuevo y no conozco a casi nadie – alcé una ceja.

Él era nuevo y ya sabía el nombre de Lenny…

_Leah_ – me recordó mi traidora conciencia.

-¿Y de dónde vienes Rosalie? – preguntó Jasper sonriendo.

Me pasé toda la práctica de voleibol charlando con Jasper, y debía admitir que no lo estaba pasando tan mal en éste lugar, al menos habían chicos guapos para recrear la vista. Sin embargo la duda crecía en mi mente, en algún lugar había visto a Jasper de eso estaba completamente segura.

…

-¿Qué tal te pareció Jasper? – me pregunto Leah una vez que nos reunimos afuera de los camarines.

-Es muy agradable – solté una risa, me lo había pasado de maravillas, teníamos mucho en común.

-Deberías coquetearle – comentó ella mientras veíamos como Jasper nos observaba, mi acompañante maduramente soltó gran carcajada.

Jasper se despidió a lo lejos de nosotras y Leah me daba empujoncitos a cada rato.

Muy madura, pensé con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le pregunté a Leah mientras me llevaba a rastras por los pasillos.

Al parecer aquí es una costumbre arrastrar a las personas por los pasillos, reflexioné con una sonrisa, ya tendría tiempo de experimentar con Peter.

-Ahora iremos a comer porque tenemos mucho que planear ésta noche – me detuvo Leah murmurando para que sólo yo escuchara, cómo si temiese que alguien a nuestro alrededor escuchara.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos hasta los casilleros dónde estaba reunido un grupo de chicos, no esperé a Leah y me dirigí a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Todos los del grupo se carcajeaban mientras que el grandote golpeaba a un muchacho, malditos que no hacían nada por ayudar al pobre chico, lo estaban haciendo puré.

-Idiota – llamé al grandote dispuesta a intervenir . – Tú, cabeza de músculos.

El gigantón se dio la vuelta separándose del muchacho con una mirada amenazante y el chico que estaba golpeando se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Cobarde…

-¿Quién dijo eso? – preguntó cabreado.

_Vaya sí que era guapo el grandote_ – medité, genial llevo dos días aquí y ya estoy completamente loca.

-Yo – dije dando un paso al frente y mirándolo desafiante.

-Niña vete a otro lado a molestar – se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo.

Nuestros acompañantes miraban la escena con diversión.

-A quién crees que le dices niña, pedazo de animal – estuve a punto de darle una bofetada pero el muy maldito rápidamente me empujo contra el casillero presionando mis muñecas a un lado de mi cabeza.

-Te cuidado con lo que dices — habló en mi oído erizando de paso mi piel.

-Me lastimas – protesté con voz entrecortada.

-Emmett ya suéltala – esa voz sí que la conocía, gracias a dios Peter a mi rescate.

-Peter no molestes que me estoy divirtiendo – habló el gigantón molesto.

-Dejala en paz, Emmett – ordenó Peter. El gigante lo miró con furia contenida, aun así no me soltó.

Comencé a forcejear pero me tenía muy bien agarrada.

Nuevamente las palabras de Vera vinieron a mente. Nadie me había llamado y aquí estoy prontamente a ser asesinada por Hulk.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, si me iba a golpear no quería ver su puño en mi bello rostro.

-Deja a mi amiga, Emmett – ordenó Leah, ¿Leah en que momento?

-Tu amiga – habló Hulk, abrí los ojos lentamente

Liberó mis muñecas ante la mirada penetrante de Leah.

-Eres aburrida Leah – comenzaron a quejarse los muchachos del grupo.

-Busquen a otro para molestar imbéciles – Leah les enseño su dedo.

Comenzamos a caminar lejos del grupo, maldito gigantón sí que tenía fuerza.

A nuestro lado se encontraba Peter, mi mejor amigo paso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Nadie te obligo a meterte, Rosalie – dijo Peter mientras cruzábamos la puerta de la cafetería.

-Tienes coraje chica, lo más probable es que se hubiesen divertido mucho contigo entre ellos – comentó Leah.

-Sólo intenté salvar al chico y el muy cobarde se escapó – dije entre dientes.

-Es la ley de la vida – canturreo ella mientras elegíamos nuestra comida.

…

Llegue a mi cuarto a cambiarme ya que Leah me pasaría a buscar para luego ir a una junta con unas chicas que Leah me presento, Alice y Bella creo que se llaman.

Aún tenía tiempo para hablar con los idiotas de mis hermanos que los extraño a horrores.

Agarré mi puto celular rosado y marque a Riley, espere el segundo timbre.

-¿Quién habla? – preguntó mi hermano al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo Rosalie.

-Enana ¿qué quieres? ¡Ahh! – mierda otra vez no.

-¿Con quién estás? – le pregunté a mi hermano.

-¡Oh Dios! nena – sentí nauseas al escuchar eso, aunque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba teniendo sexo con una chica.

Mi puto hermano es un completo asqueroso siempre estaba con chicas distintas y estoy más que segura que ni siquiera sabía cuál eran el nombre verdadero de su zorra de turno.

-Eres asqueroso, Riley. Te llamo mañana ¿vale?

-Sí, Rosalie – respondió el muy degenerado.

-¿Quién es Rosalie? – escuché la voz de la chica al otro lado.

Rodé los ojos y corte la llamada.

Ya que con Riley no pude hablar marque el número de James, mi hermano mayor.

-¿Rosalie? ¿Cielo, cómo estás? — preguntó mi hermano contestando de inmediato el teléfono.

-Estoy bien y continúo viva – trate de bromear.

-Muy graciosa, Rosie ¿Qué tal Forks?

-Podría ser peor – respondí soltando un gran suspiro.

-Es raro que no estés en casa – comentó mi hermano con pesar.

-Felicidades hermanito por tus vacaciones – comenté con sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón son como unas vacaciones porque siempre estás en problemas – sonreí ante su comentario.

-¿Qué tal está Vera? – pregunté por nuestra nana.

-Esta tarde ha viajado a Forks, papá se decidió a comprar una casa – suspiró. – Creo que es para tenerte más vigilada.

Me reí, Marcus es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir con lo que se propone, y su objetivo es que no le cause más problemas a lo que eso conlleva a comprar una casa en un pueblo abandonado.

-¿Vendrás a verme? – pregunté esperanzada.

-Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

-Genial, te extraño – murmuré sintiendo un nudo en mi corazón. Ésta era la primera vez que estaba lejos de mi familia y me sentía sola. – Debo cortar, James – dije cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. - Te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero, enana – dijo antes de que cortáramos la llamada.

Algo me decía que éste iba a ser un año muy largo...

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Abrí la puerta de un tirón dándome un susto tremendo al encontrar a un chico recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Que tal nena, sólo dime Seth – me giña un ojo.

No puede evitar reír ante la escena de este chico creyendo ser sexy.

-¿Necesitas algo? – pregunté coquetamente alzando una ceja.

-Solo quiero que salgas por esa puerta y que vayamos juntos por ese largo camino que nos espera…

-Vaya Romeo, no creo que te resulte conmigo – palme su hombro a modo de consuelo.

-¿Ya estas lista?

-¿Para qué? – me crucé de brazos.

-Para la reunión, Leah me ha mandado por ti ya que surgió algo de último momento.

-¿Y cómo sabré si no es un truco o si estás mintiendo? – el chico se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Te puedo asegurar que si no vienes conmigo quedare sin descendencia.

-¿Los Vulturis?

-No digas su nombre en voz alta – dijo mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. – Leah será la que me dejará sin descendencia si no te llevo ahora.

No había caso que me resistiera al fin y al cabo no tenía idea de dónde me tenía que reunir con Leah y las chicas. Además no pierdo nada con acompañar a este chico…

…

Apreté los puños a un costado, el idiota de Seth había ido por la rubia. Pedazo de animal que le hace caso a su hermana mayor.

-Parece que quisieras matar a alguien… – comentó Edward.

-No todos tenemos buenos días como tú – dije dándole un trago a mi botella con agua.

-Hoy sólo ha sido buen día porqué no he discutido con Jess – se defendió Edward.

-Debiste haber estado mientras golpeaba a Mike – le reproché.

-Emmett no jodas, Mike es un caso perdido le puedes sacar la mierda miles de veces y seguirá siendo un idiota – agregó Jacob uniéndose a nuestra conversación.

-Aun no comprendo cómo mierda lo dejaste escapar – genial, ahora resulta que al pacífico Edward también le tenía bronca a Mike. – Si el muy imbécil se acerca a Alice, lo asesino - amenazó.

-Yo en cambio no tengo porqué intervenir si Newton trata de propasarse con Leah – la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Jacob no se la borraba nadie. – No es secreto para nadie que si algún día intenta algo con la loba estaría cavando su propia tumba.

-Castigándole de la forma más dolorosa – agregué yo con una falsa mueca de dolor.

-¿Y cuál sería la forma? – preguntó Edward realmente interesado.

-Por las bolas primero – respondimos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo para luego romper a carcajadas.

No sería la primera vez que se decía algo así de Leah, ya que en más de alguna ocasión he sido amenazado por ella, cómo la de minutos antes a la reunión, en la cual dejaba bien claro que no quería a su nueva amiga en mi cama.

-Deberías utilizar el método de Leah – comenzó Jake. – Nosotros cuidamos a los nuestro y Bella ya forma parte de nuestro grupo… Mike Newton tendrá que pasar por sobre nosotros antes de querer molestar a alguna de nuestras chicas.

-¿Alguna sugerencia, Edward? – pregunté a mi mejor amigo ignorando a Jacob que inmediatamente me observo mal.

-Olvida toda esa mierda de venganza, y disfruta los beneficios de ser el capitán del equipo – argumentó Edward sonriendo como idiota.

Como de costumbre el marica de Edward Cullen tenía razón, sin embargo aun me preocupaba Bella, no podía dejarla sola cuándo más me necesitaba.

-Emmy…

Rodé los ojos ante el estúpido apodo. Giré mi rostro y me encontré directamente con los pechos de Irina estampados en mi hermoso rostro.

-Que te he dicho sobre llamarme así – dije entre dientes alejándome de esa estupenda vista.

-Eso ya lo sé, cariño – se mordió el labio. – Pero tengo un regalo para ti bajo mi vestido.

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, un buen polvo y nadie mejor que Irina dispuesta a dármelo.

-Te veré en mi cuarto luego de esta absurda reunión – me crucé de brazos dando por cerrado el tema. Irina se marchó contornando sus caderas.

Luego Alice comenzó a darnos instrucciones para la fiesta de mañana en la noche, la enana era nuestra organizadora de fiestas clandestinas. Y ésta vez quería algo más producido con glamur pero dada las condiciones nos tendríamos que conformar con el granero abandonado que usábamos todos los años. Además, hemos intentando inútilmente que Aro deje a Alice organizar las distintas fiestas del internado pero no hemos llegado a razonar absolutamente nada.

-Marvel quiero reportar que he encontrado a Hulk…

Giré mi rostro y me encontré con la rubia de esta tarde.

-Oh pero que madura - me burlé.

-Oh pero que madura – me imitó.

Rodé los ojos ante su infantil comportamiento.

-¿Qué quieres rubia? – pregunté sin ganas de empezar una discusión.

-Solo quiero mi chaqueta – puso los brazos como jarra.

-¿Y porqué no la tomas y te dejas de molestar?

-Un imbécil no me deja pasar – protestó alzando el rostro con mirada desafiante.

Solté un bufido haciéndome a un lado para que la rubia tomara su maldita chaqueta, una vez que la tomó pasó junto a mí empujándome.

-Pues de nada – dije con ironía mientras observaba cómo se marchaba.

…

Cerré la maldita puerta tras de mí.

Estaba completamente segura de que esa fiesta que Alice había planeado sólo traería problemas, era imposible hacer una fiesta clandestina y no ser descubiertos. Además estando yo en ella por supuesto no saldría bien esa fiesta…

Aunque era una lástima haber conocido a algunos chicos agradables en estas circunstancias, y como pensaba no quedarme mucho tiempo en este internado, todos ellos quedarían olvidados en mi baúl de recuerdos… Pero no obstante iba a disfrutar de esa fiesta ya que hace mucho que no salía, además no habría nadie para controlarme.

Tome en mis manos la fotografía de la falsa familia Hale. Esa es la imagen que Marcus representaba frente a todas las personas de la alta sociedad… Pero la que lamentablemente no era más que una total mentira.

Dejé la estúpida fotografía en su lugar.

Salí al balcón en busca de tranquilidad y aire fresco, la noche estaba estrellada y el viento muy frío. Siempre me han gustado las noches estrelladas y más cuando no había nadie que interrumpiera esa hermosa vista.

Saqué uno de los cigarrillos que tenía en mi chaqueta, lo puse en mi boca y lo encendí. Dejé que mis pulmones se llenaran de ese familiar ardor que era producido por la nicotina.

-Espero que no te descubran…

-¿Me delatarías tú? – pregunté volteándome.

-No, no lo haría – sonreí mientras le tendía el cigarrillo. – Vaya sí que extrañaba a ésta bomba asesina.

Se llevó el cigarrillo hasta los labios aspirando suavemente.

-¿Sabes que si nos descubren estaríamos en problemas?

-Me da igual que nos descubran, sólo me quiero ir de esta mierda – me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué tiene de malo éste lugar?

-Odio sentirme obligada a permanecer aquí – confesé recibiendo nuevamente el cigarrillo y dándole una rápida jalada.

-Entonces si tú hubieses elegido estar aquí no te irías – argumentó él.

-No lo sé, jamás he decidido nada en mi vida, es difícil…

-Puedes contármelo si quieres — ofreció Jasper.

-No - negué con la cabeza. - Estoy bien.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Rosalie - ofreció nuevamente Jasper.

No lo sé aun, pero Jasper tenía algo que hacía que me sintiera en confianza cómo si nos conociéramos desde siempre, pero también era totalmente extraño en mí confiar mucho en alguien ya que siempre se termina dañado o traicionado.

-Estoy bien – aseguré.

Él asintió no muy convencido, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo el cuál fue interrumpido por unos gemidos provenientes de algún lugar a nuestro alrededor. Jasper comenzó a reírse muy fuerte por lo que le di un suave empujón desde mi balcón.

-Eres muy poco disimulado – lo regañe y él se rió aún más fuerte.

-Lo siento, pero los poco disimulados son ellos. No sabía que esto era un motel – su comentario provoco que me uniera a sus risas, ya éramos dos locos riendo en una fría noche estrellada.

Pero aún con nuestras risas lográbamos escuchar los gemidos, miré hacia el balcón de mi derecha y descubrí que los gemidos venían desde ahí. Así que por mi bienestar mental agarré lo primero que encontré y lo lancé contra el ventanal.

-Ups – dije al observar como la maseta con flores caía hecha añicos al suelo.

-Muy buena puntería, Rosalie – alagó Jasper. – Bueno creo que ya es muy tarde y mañana es un día muy largo al igual que la noche – me giño un ojo. – Espero encontrarte en la fiesta, Rosalie.

-Claro que estaré ahí – hablé alejándome del balcón.

-Que descanses – escuché que Jasper decía tras de mí.

-Tú igual – le dije entrando a la cálida habitación.

…

**"Linda actuación la de ayer, Hale"**

**Atte. Los Vulturis**

Esos tal Vulturis sí que necesitaban una vida, pero era una lástima que yo no esté dispuesta a compartir mi vida con ellos. Lo mejor sería que se dediquen a molestar a otros dispuestos a caer en ese absurdo juego.

-¡Rose! – me llamó Peter.

Arrugue el papel y lo lancé al interior del casillero.

-Vaya, te ves estupenda – alagó galante.

-Rosalie Hale es estupenda por si sola – le giñe.

-Claro, al igual que Peter Williams – me giño de vuelta.

Ambos reímos ante nuestra típica escena junto a los casilleros en Nueva York.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – preguntó Peter antes de quitarme de las manos el absurdo papel de mi horario.

-¡Oye! – reclamé.

-¡Geografía! – exclamó victorioso. – Estás de suerte, cariño.

Y me deje arrastrar por mi mejor amigo.

…

-Aquí perfectamente se podría jugar fútbol – murmuró Jasper. – Sobre todo porque el lugar está equipado con una buena cantidad de porristas – sonrió abiertamente y le devolví la sonrisa.

Era cierto. El viejo granero estaba lleno de gente, pero sobretodo de mujeres despampanantes y muy sexys.

Edward tenía razón, esto era lo que necesitábamos. Luces, música y mujeres. Esa era nuestra forma de relajarnos.

-¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! ¡Edward! – Jacob se abría paso entre la multitud

Los cuatros sonreímos ampliamente observando que toda la población femenina se encontraba aquí.

-¡Mi mesa está allá! – nos gritó Jake.

-¡Qué escenario! – dijo Jasper una vez que estuvimos instalados en la mesa que Jacob había reservado para nosotros.

-¡Alice piensa en todo! – habló Edward obviamente orgulloso de lo que había logrado su melliza.

Observe hacia la pista donde todos bailaban sonrientes y demasiado entusiasmados.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué prefieres? – preguntó Seth llegando a nuestra mesa. Parpadeo rápidamente sin entender su pregunta...

-Para beber – aclaró Edward viendo la confusión en mi rostro.

-Oh claro.

-¿Qué creíste? – preguntó Seth riendo.

-Hey, basta de preguntas tontas – intervino Jacob. – Seth trae una botella Whisky para así empezar a disfrutar de este buen rato.

-Seguro – contestó el muchacho retirándose.

La noche recién estaba comenzando, sólo quería divertirme y pasar buen rato junto a mis amigos, y por supuesto antes de que termine la noche llevarme una nueva chica a mi cama.

Mientras bebía escuchaba a Edward y Jacob poner al día a Jasper sobre los viejos tiempos. A pesar de que Jasper es nuevo no ha sido eso impedimento para que se uniera a la conversación, yo aportaba agregando uno que otro detalle.

Al cabo de un rato mi mirada se fue a la pista de baile y mis pensamientos se fueron a la deriva. O mejor dicho hacia la rubia problemática. Y cuanto más pensaba en ella, más enojado me sentía.

-¿Emmett? – parpadeo desviando la mirada, esta vez era Jasper el que me observaba con burla. – ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto que estoy bien – le di un empujón y todos rompimos a carcajadas.

Esa rubia era todo un reto. Pero para Emmett McCarty no hay reto que no acepte, y las chicas que han pasado por mis sabanas lo sabían, pero lamentablemente esa chica no era igual a las otras. Por lo mismo hacía el reto más interesante.

Me llevé el vaso con whisky a los labios y lo bebí de un solo trago. Maldita sea, esa mujer me tenía obsesionado, ¡Y todo por sus insulto! ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Por qué mierda lo había tolerado? Y lo peor de todo era que yo la había dejado salirse con la suya.

-¡Edward cariño, aquí estabas! Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes – Jessica la novia de mi amigo llegó a la mesa acompañada de cuatro chicas y todas impresionantemente sexys.

Empuje mi silla hacia atrás y tome la mano de Tanya.

-Baila conmigo…

La lleve a la pista de baile. La música estallaba en el aire, su ritmo insistente era casi tan sexual como los movimientos del cuerpo de Tanya, que se frotaba ligeramente contra el mío.

Esto era bueno y era lo que realmente necesitaba... Y al parecer Tanya también pensaba igual ya que se apretó aún más contra mí.

-Es terriblemente ruidoso aquí – dijo ella contra mi oreja.

**¿Por qué no encontramos un lugar más tranquilo?** Esa era la frase que seguía pero mi mirada se dirigió al show que tenía montado Bella, Alice, Leah y la rubia. Las cuatro estaban borrachas pero la que se le notaba notoriamente peor era a la rubia ya que se estaba quitando la ropa sobre una mesa.

-¿Emmett? – Tanya llamó mi atención.

Por un momento me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y actué por instinto.

Avancé a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa en donde tenían montado el espectáculo y sin siquiera pensarlo heche a la rubia sobre mis hombros. Ella comenzó a golpearme la espalda pero la ignore saliendo de la fiesta con ella en mis hombros.

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz! – gritaba y me golpeaba mientras yo la ignoraba yendo lejos de la fiesta en dirección al internado.

-Ah… porque rayos me rasguñas – dije deteniéndome en medio del bosque.

-No tienes ningún derecho de sacarme de la fiesta – esa chica podía estar borracha pero aún así podía entenderle perfectamente lo que hablaba. – Bájame, déjame en el suelo – suplicó un poco más calmada.

Y como el hombre rencoroso que soy la solté dejándola caer directamente al lodo. Sonreí con arrogancia y ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que pretendes?

Me recargue contra un árbol mientras observaba a la falsa borracha ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Respóndeme?! – me grito. – ¡Pretendes violarme!

Me reí de lo absurda que era, yo Emmett McCarty no necesitaba forzar a ninguna mujer para tener sexo. Son ellas las que suplican para tener una noche conmigo, pero al parecer ésta rubia no pensaba igual que las demás.

-No me interesa violarte – observé su rostro pasar de la ira a la confusión por lo que inevitablemente reí. – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

-¿Ah sí? Mierda puedes ayudarme – rodé los ojos y le tendí una mano.

La rubia observo su ropa y luego me miró desafiante.

-¿Por qué rayos me has sacado de la fiesta?

¿Por qué la había sacado de la fiesta? Eso aún no lograba entenderlo.

-Estoy esperando – se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la mirada desafiante.

Si hubiera sabido que sería así de desagradable no la habría sacado jamás de esa fiesta. Pero mis impulsos me llevaron a esta mierda y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

-Parecías una demente sobre esa mesa y estás borracha…

Retrocedí cuando ella se me acerco.

-Sólo por eso me has sacado – mierda esa era una mala señal, estábamos a centímetros de distancia. – Que pena estás perdiendo tu tiempo…

Y se alejó de mí. Solté el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones…

-Comienza a caminar – ordené aun sabiendo que estaba visiblemente borracha.

-Ni siquiera puedo pensar bien y quieres que camine – habló apoyándose contra un árbol.

Sin pensarlo la tome en brazos.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

-Quiero vomitar – reclamó por enésima vez la chica entre mis brazos.

-Podrías callarte – le pedí en un susurro. Habían guardias y cámaras de seguridad custodiando todo el recinto. – Nos van a descubrir.

-Te voy a vomitar encima – amenazó seria.

Puse los ojos y la bajé sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Me fulminó con la mirada y se puso de pie con gran dificultad.

-Eres un bruto – mascullo entre dientes. Le sonreí con arrogancia, pero mi sonrisa se desapareció en cuanto vi que inclinaba la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Dios – protestó antes de comenzar a vomitar.

Suspire pesadamente, en que diablos me había metido, nadie me había obligado a sacarla de la fiesta, sólo mi maldito orgullo.

Me acerque ayudarla, le sostuve el cabello y frote su espalda mientras ella continuaba expulsándolo todo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó una vez que dejo de vomitar.

-No hay problemas – dije sosteniéndola antes de que fuera a desplomarse en el suelo.

-Estoy mareada – continuó ella quejándose. – Siento que todo me da vueltas.

-¿Quieres seguir vomitando? – pregunté comenzando a preocuparme.

Ella me miró con ojos cristalinos y negó con la cabeza. Maldita sea, se veía adorable.

Se estremeció y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, estaba congelada. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, simplemente abrazados. Podía sentir sus curvas amoldarse a la perfección con mi cuerpo, éramos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

-Te estoy abrazando y me has visto vomitar ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

-Emmett, me llamo Emmett McCarty – contesté. – ¿Y tú eres? – me aparté un poco para verle la cara.

-Rosalie Hale...

...

Los ronquidos de alguien a mi lado me despertaron, abrí los ojos de golpe pero tuve que volver a cerrarlos por culpa d el maldito dolor de cabeza. Aquí es cuando se supone que prometo nunca más volver a beber, pero sé que no lo cumplire así que mejor lo olvido y me aguanto calladita.

La persona a mi lado me apegó aún más a su cuerpo, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Me maldije por estúpida.

Por favor que este vestida, supliqué mentalmente cuándo volví abrir los ojos.

Y sí... estaba vestida. Pero había un pequeño problema, la ropa no era mía.

Intenté apartarme de mi captor de una manera muy poco sutil, pero no logre nada salvo despertarlo. El muy imbécil me sonrió antes de rodar y quedar sobre mí. Cabe destacar que nos encontrábamos en una posición muy comprometedora, mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura y su miembro erecto entre mis piernas...

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, esto era sin duda lo más vergonzoso que alguna vez me había sucedido. Y lo peor de todo era que el muy infeliz tenía esa maldita sonrisa de hoyuelos estampada en su sexy rostro.

-Podrías quitarte – le pedí intentando sonar calmada.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó viéndome a los ojos. – Yo estoy cómodo – se inclinó hacia delante y su miembro presionó mi centro.

-¡Dios! – gemí cerrando los ojos ante la deliciosa sensación. Nunca había sentido algo igual, y eso me asustaba...

-¿Te gusta? – lo oí preguntar al cabo de un rato.

Me mordí los labios y asentí con los ojos aun cerrados. No quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuándo notara que no tenía experiencia.

-Rosalie – insistió.

-Se siente... Bien – contesté sin aliento.

Repitió el movimiento una vez y luego otra...

-Abre los ojos – demandó arremetiendo con más fuerza, no pude evitar gritar e ir a su encuentro arqueando la espalda...

Ya para cuando abrí los ojos, él tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba la mandíbula, claramente conteniéndose.

-Rosalie, yo... – comenzó a decir con voz ronca y quebradiza, tuvo que tragar con fuerza para poder continuar. – Debo... Debo besarte.

Le sonreí antes de inclinarme hacia delante y besarlo, jugué con su lengua y reclamé su ardiente boca. Emmett aceptó mis besos y me los devolvió al mismo tiempo en que ambos movíamos las caderas para ir al encuentro del otro.

-Emmett – gemí su nombre con agonía. Esto se sentía tan condenadamente bien, que aún era perdonable. No haríamos más que esto, y gracias al cielo que todavía estábamos vestidos.

-Eres como una gatita – comentó él agarrando con fuerza mi trasero, extendiendo las palmas alrededor de éste. Le sonreí coqueta y jalee su cabello para atraerlo de vuelta a mí.

-¡Emmett! – llamaron tras la puerta. – ¿Estás ahí, Emmett?

Milagrosamente nos detuvimos, respirábamos agitados y podía sentir mis labios hinchados por los besos.

-¡Emmett! – insistieron. – ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Mi acompañante maldijo entre dientes y fue a ver quién era.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? – gruñó molesto a la persona que se atrevía a molestarnos.

-¿Con quién estás? – preguntó alguien con humor.

Emmett bufo cabreado.

-Largó de aquí.

No le hicieron caso, entraron a la habitación sin ser invitados y se quedaron observándome.

-Hola Rosalie – saludó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Iba a responder, pero el ruido del portazo que dio Emmett al cerrar la puerta, me lo impidió.

-¿Se conocen? – quiso saber el chico de cabello cobrizo que reconocí por la primera voz.

-Claro – contestó Jasper. – ¿Conoces a Emmett, Rosalie?

-Estoy en su cuarto – respondí dándome de hombros ante lo obvio de su pregunta.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta desviando nuestra atención.

-¿Entonces qué querían? – les preguntó a sus amigos.

-Debo confesar que estaba preocupado – contestó el cobrizo pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-No te pongas marica, Edward – lo molestó Emmett.

El cobrizo puso los ojos y continuó su relato.

-Anoche desapareciste de la fiesta, no fuiste a desayunar y te perdiste dos clases. Ahora entiendo porque – dijo lo último mirándome, obviamente creía que su amigo y yo habíamos tenido sexo.

-No es lo que parece – intenté justificarme. No quería quedar como una zorra frente a ellos, eso arruinaría mi reputación.

Una cosa es hacerles creer a todos que soy una zorra, pero otra muy distinta es serlo. Y hasta ahora siempre me he sentido orgullosa de no serlo.

Emmett alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que continuara.

-Yo... – me aclaré la garganta. – Debo irme.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Rosalie – dijo el amigo de Emmett cuando pase junto a ellos.

El fortachón de Emmett lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y el muchacho le devolvió el golpe.

Ahora todos creerían que habíamos tenido sexo, y no podría hacer nada por desmentirlo, suficiente prueba era estar aquí en su cuarto y con su ropa.

Felicidades Rosalie... Eres oficialmente una zorra.

-Soy Edward – gritó el cobrizo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

...

-Hola cariño – susurró alguien en mi oído.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me volteé a verlo.

-¿Porque esa cara? – me interrogó.

-Es la única que tengo – contesté irónica.

-Auch – se burló. – Estás con un humor de perros.

Preferí ignorarlo y continúe eligiendo mi comida. Peter no insistió en molestarme y se lo agradecí en silencio.

Me dirigí a mi mesa cuando de repente:

-¡Rose! – me llamó Alice Cullen desde su mesa.

-¿Y ésta que quiere? – preguntó Peter a mi lado, me encogí de hombros.

-Ven a sentarte con nosotros – insistió la pixie sonriendo.

Trague duro al notar por quiénes estaba acompañada.

-Me sentaré con Peter – utilicé a mi mejor amigo como escusa para no ir junto a ellos.

-Vamos, Rosalie – intervino Edward viéndome con diversión. – Peter puede venir también ¿Verdad, Emmett?

El grandullón se encogió de hombros indiferente. Imbécil...

No sé porque ni cómo llegué hasta su mesa. Sólo sabía que tenía que asesinar a Edward, el muy bastardo me quería humillar frente a sus amigos, y a un Hale nadie lo humilla.

-No te vi en clases hoy – comentó Leah comiendo como un animal.

-Me sentía mal está mañana – respondí como si nada.

-Que extraño – dijo Edward. – Emmett tampoco fue a clases esta mañana.

-Vuelve abrir la maldita boca y te arranco los dientes – amenazó Hulk a su amigo.

-Hey – intervino la Pixie viéndolos feo a los dos.

Emmett bufo mientras que Edward sonreía con suficiencia.

Al parecer ya éramos dos los que querían matar al cobrizo.

-¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes dos anoche? – nos preguntó a Emmett y a mí con seriedad Alice.

Vaya la chica no se andaba con rodeos, iba directo al grano.

-Follando – respondió con total naturalidad Emmett, y luego tuvo el descaro de preguntarme. – ¿Verdad, gatita?

Quise morirme en ese preciso instante, mis mejillas ardían como el mismísimo infierno. Cómo mierda dice eso frente a todos, frente a Peter... Podía lidiar con cualquier cosa, menos con esto.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Rosalie? – preguntó Edward con burla al ver que yo no contestaba.

-O Emmett – agregó Alice con una risa.

Fulmine a Emmett con la mirada, y él me sonrió con descaro. Me las va a pagar, juro que me las pagará.

...

* * *

**Siglos y siglos sin actualizar ésta historia, les pido disculpas. Ojalá les guste el capítulo ya que pronto se viene más... Besos, nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
